


Ковентри: личное дело персонажа (Character Files)

by PulpFiction



Category: Dollhouse, Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Collage, Fanart, Gen, photo manip, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-14
Updated: 2017-09-14
Packaged: 2018-12-29 21:36:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12093927
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PulpFiction/pseuds/PulpFiction
Summary: Коллажи и придуманные личные дела некоторых персонажей фика "Ковентри"





	1. Ковентри

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Coventry (Character Files)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3491825) by [stravaganza](https://archiveofourown.org/users/stravaganza/pseuds/stravaganza). 



**КОДОВОЕ ИМЯ** : Ковентри  
**СТАТУС** : Актив  
**МЕСТО ЖИТЕЛЬСТВА** : Лондон; 221Б Бейкер-стрит  
  
**МИССИИ** : Частные  
  
**ПРОГРАММИРУЕМЫЕ ЛИЧНОСТИ** : Шерлок, консультирующий детектив; Верне, скрипач; Скотт, профессор химии; Уильям, сын  
**ОРИГИНАЛЬНАЯ ЛИЧНОСТЬ** : ~~Виктор Тревор~~ , Шерлок Холмс  
**РОДСТВЕННИКИ** : засекречено  
  
**ОСВЕДОМЛЕННОСТЬ** : Да  
  
**ПРЕДСТАВЛЯЕТ ОПАСНОСТЬ** : Нет  
**НАХОДИТСЯ ПОД УГРОЗОЙ** :  
  
**Коллаж:**  
http://68.media.tumblr.com/3d92ef195292857a32b9f5f370a7354a/tumblr_nka2eybN7g1qlxt64o1_500.jpg  
http://68.media.tumblr.com/18793b57fc3ad1152b9fa1ad41f4614a/tumblr_nka2eybN7g1qlxt64o2_500.jpg


	2. Джон Ватсон

**КОДОВОЕ ИМЯ** : Нет  
 **СТАТУС** : Сопровождающий Ковентри  
 **МЕСТО ЖИТЕЛЬСТВА** : Лондон; 221Б Бейкер-стрит  
  
 **ДОЛЖНОСТНЫЕ ОБЯЗАННОСТИ** : Защищать Ковентри; доставлять его в Дом для процедур  
  
 **КВАЛИФИКАЦИЯ** : Капитан Пятого Нортумберлендского фузилерного полка, военврач, находится в почетной отставке  
 **РЕЗЮМЕ** : Впечатляющее  
 **РОДСТВЕННИКИ** : Мистер и миссис Ватсон, родители, умерли; Гарриет Ватсон, сестра, алкоголик; Мэри Элизабет Морстен, жена, умерла   
  
**ОСВЕДОМЛЕННОСТЬ** : Да  
  
 **ПРЕДСТАВЛЯЕТ ОПАСНОСТЬ** : Нет  
 **НАХОДИТСЯ ПОД УГРОЗОЙ** : Потенциально  
  
 **Коллаж:**  
http://68.media.tumblr.com/07246fea36f7ef54ffb511b99192ca7f/tumblr_nl5kp0GzoD1qlxt64o1_500.png


	3. Мерси

**КОДОВОЕ ИМЯ** : Мерси  
 **СТАТУС** : Актив  
 **МЕСТО ЖИТЕЛЬСТВА** : Лондон  
  
 **ДОЛЖНОСТНЫЕ ОБЯЗАННОСТИ** : Частный врач в Доме  
  
 **ПРОГРАММИРУЕМЫЕ ЛИЧНОСТИ** : Молли Хупер, врач; Мэри, спецагент МИ-6  
 **ОРИГИНАЛЬНАЯ ЛИЧНОСТЬ** : Молли Хупер, студент, специализирующийся в судебной медицине, доброволец в Доме в обмен на будущую работу  
 **РОДСТВЕННИКИ** : Мистер Хупер, умер; миссис Хупер, страдает болезнью Альцгеймера тяжелого течения.   
  
**ОСВЕДОМЛЕННОСТЬ** : Нет, будучи запрограммированной своей исходной личностью, считает себя врачом Дома  
  
 **ПРЕДСТАВЛЯЕТ ОПАСНОСТЬ** : Нет  
 **НАХОДИТСЯ ПОД УГРОЗОЙ** : Нет  
  
 **Коллаж:**  
http://68.media.tumblr.com/27ad1ce59e126919f984ca668d3198ce/tumblr_nlkuifd86g1qlxt64o1_500.png


End file.
